1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel optionally substituted 2-aminomethyl-4-phenyl-1,3-benzodioxans and derivatives thereof which possess valuable anticonvulsant and antiarrhythmia activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Searches in the patent and scientific literature did not reveal the existence of any 2-aminoalkyl-4-phenyl-1,3-benzodioxans, 4-phenyl-1,3-benzodioxan-2-carboxylic acids or 4-phenyl-1,3-benzodioxan-2-carboxamides. The closest art found related to the isomeric 1,4-benzodioxan ring system.
A. V. Dauksas and A. Lastauksas, Biol. Aktiv. Soedin., 286 (1968); Chem. Abstr. 71, 124348e (1969), which article reported the compounds having the structure ##STR1## in which --NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 are --N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N--(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 as possessing local anesthetic activity.
B. F. Leonard and J. Koo, Belg. Patent 613,214, July 30, 1962; Chem. Abstr., 57, 16629c (1962), which article reported the compounds having the structure ##STR2## as possessing sedative and tranquilizing activity.
C. U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,448 reports the compounds having ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents H, OH, RCH.sub.2, RCHOH, RCO, alkoxy of 1-5 carbon atoms, or --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NR'R'';
R.sub.2 represents H, OH, CH.sub.3, alkoxy of 1-5 carbon atoms, or --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NR'R''; PA1 R.sub.3 represents H or alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.4 represents H, OH, CH.sub.3 O, or together with R.sub.2, methylenedioxy; PA1 R represents H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 n is 2 or 3 and PA1 R'and R'', being the same or different,
represent alkyl of respectively 1-3 carbon atoms, or together with the N-atom, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, and wherein the group --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NR'R'' has a total of 4-8 carbon atoms as possessing cholesterol-level-lowering activity.